With the advent of digital cameras and advance in massive storage technologies, people now have the ability to capture many casual images. It is not uncommon to find tens of thousands, if not hundreds of thousands of images taken over a number of years in a personal computer or database. The many images captured of an individual, whether the individual is alone or in group, can be used to provide useful information. For example, information on the age of an individual can be used to determine age-appropriate clothing, products, services, entertainment, and/or medical information to bring to the individual's attention. A tool that facilitates determination of an estimated age of an individual based on images in the image collection would be beneficial.